Dawnfire
Dawnfire is a beautiful creamy gray she-cat with burning amber eyes and a fluffy pelt. History :Dawnkit was born to Graywind and Lilyblossom, along with her sister Frostkit. They were born in the middle of Leafbare, and it wasn't long before her sister caught Greencough. She died shortly after, leaving her family devestated. :Dawnkit was soon apprenticed to Rubystar, gaining the name Dawnpaw. She was a lively she-cat, always looking for adventure. :Soon, Dawnpaw earned her warrior name, Dawnfire. She is a loyal warrior, and has a very close bond with her friend Goldenfern. She is very much in love with Solarwind, but he doesn't seem to understand her feelings. This frustrates her a lot, but she learns to cope with it, just until she can tell him how she feels. :Solarwind and Dawnfire go on a journey to try and find Glossypaw and bring her back to RiverClan. They seem to become very close on this journey. Instead of finding Glossypaw, they find to loners named Kaito and Lila. Kaito tells them that they are Rubystar's long lost daughters. They are surprised to find them, and quickly get them to RiverClan. :While at a gathering, Blossomcloud expresses slight feelings for Solarawind. Dawnfire is angered by this, and shows it by bristling her pelt. Blossomcloud apoligized, admitting that she didn't know Dawnfire had feelings for Solarwind. Blossomcloud soon showed her feelings for him again by pressing against his pelt. Dawnfire didn't say anything, but her anger is clear. Solarwind didn't seem to notice the rift between the two. When Blood shows up at the gathering, he tells all the Clan cats that he wants to take over the forest. To avoid them fighting at a gathering, Solarwind leads Blood to the Forest of Light, where the battle begins. When Dawnfire is injured, Solarwind is horrified. He knocks Blood to the ground, and leans in close to Dawnfire. Blood then runs away. Blossomcloud is about to tell Solarwind that she loved him, but stops herself. Dawnfire woke up, and told Solarwind how she felt about him. Solarwind told her that he felt deep love for her too. Goldenfern purred, happy because they had finally gotton together. :She is seen often sharing fresh-kill with Goldenfern and Solarwind. :She fights in the large battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, along with Solarwind, and her mother and father. :When RiverClan attack ThunderClan, Dawnfire fights alongside Solarwind. She is seen fighting Firepelt a lot, and when he threw her in the river, she easily swam out. He then grabbed her and slammed her against some large rocks. She has much trouble getting up, and in the end, she just lays there, struggling to catch her breath. Solarwind guards her with his life. When they get back to camp, her wounds get tended to, and she soon feels much better. :She is seen cheering for Skywind, Firespark, Brookheart, and Spiderstep at their warrior ceremonies. :Goldenfern later admits to her and Solarwind that she is in love with Swiftflight of WindClan, and that she's expecting his kits. Solarwind and Dawnfire don't really know what to think, but promise to be with Goldenfern through it all. :She later gives birth to her kits, Cricketkit, Brindlekit, Almondkit, and Honeykit. :She is as baffled and irritated as her Clanmates when a ThunderClan apprentice named Frostypaw runs into RiverClan's camp. She starts speaking nonsense, threatens to attack them, and then leaves. Rubystar assures the Clan that she would tell Nightstar. :After this, she is sitting near Solarwind who is sunning himself. Two RiverClan she-cats, Glitterdawn and Frostgaze are sharing a mouse nearby. Frostgaze calls out a greeting to Solarwind, and immediately after, Glitterdawn asks if Solarwind has a mate. Dawnfire is not angry at all, on the contrary, she is a bit amused at the baffled expression on Solarwind's face. He glances at her, and she returns a warm gaze, reassuring him that she's not mad or irritated. He replies to Glitterdawn that he does have a mate, and she starts to tease them about it. Dawnfire is a bit irritated by this, because Glitterdawn was making it sound like they only had crushes on each other. Dawnfire knew that what she and Solarwind shared was much more then a crush. :When Solarwind tells her that Frostgaze is in love with him, she asks if he loves her back. He replies that he has never loved a she-cat more than he ever loved Dawnfire. She is comforted by this, and there is no tension between them at all. :Goldenfern's kits are apprenticed, and she receives Honeypaw as her own apprentice. :One day, Solarwind takes Lionkit out into the forest to explore. But after a few minutes, Lionkit comes running back into camp, saying that Solarwind, Goldenfern, and Cricketpaw were battling a fox and needed help. Deeply worried for them, she shoots off into the forest before Rubystar can gather a patrol together. She reaches them, and helps battle the fox. Soon, Rubystar comes with a patrol, and together, they defeat the fox, killing it. They return to camp in victory, and, when they get there, Lionkit and his siblings are apprenticed. :A few days later, she and Solarwind begin to scent WindClan on their side of the border. At first they suspect that the wind had just blown it over, but after a while, it seemed to get stronger. Neither Dawnfire nor Solarwind wanted to speak to Rubystar about it until they were sure it was WindClan. :One day in paticular, Solarwind leads a hunting patrol down to the river, and definitely scents fresh WindClan on their side of the border. Furious, he returns to the camp to tell Rubystar. He sees Dawnfire, looking equally angry, leading a border patrol back to camp. They had both scented WindClan on their territory, and had come to notify Rubystar. Rubystar is very angry, and puts together a patrol consisting of him, Dawnfire, Frostgaze, and Sundapple to the river. They see Sheepfern and Cloudstar of WindClan over the WindClan border, and Rubystar challenges them. They insist that they have not been stealing prey, but Sheepfern sees a tuft of Hawkfire's fur in the water. Cloudstar is surprised, and doesn't know what to say. Rubystar is very angry, and promises that this would not be forgotten. They then return to camp. :She and Solarwind often discuss what Rubystar might be planning; as rumors were spreading that the supply of catmint at Silver Trees had dried up, and green cough was in the camp. Some cats were saying that Rubystar was planning a battle with ThunderClan to get the Misty Glade back. Dawnfire believes that fighting for the Misty Glade was best, as it was their's to begin with, and RiverClan needed it most now. :Dawnfire and Solarwind start to notice that Goldnfern might be ill. They insist that she go see Blacksong, and she agrees to consult the medicine cat. Blacksong tells her that she has white cough, and it could turn into green cough. Blacksong does her best to heal her, but it soon gets worse. Goldenfern is told to stay in the medicine cat's den full time, because her sickness was now contagious, and another cat could catch it. Dawnfire is very concerned for her, and spends a lot of time with her in between hunting patrols and battle practice with Honeypaw. :Blacksong only has catmint from her store, and is careful with how much she uses. When Goldenfern's white cough turns to green cough, she starts to give her bigger doses of catmint. :Dawnfire falls horribly ill after spending so much time with Goldenfern, catching her friend's green cough. Very worried, Solarwind helps Dawnfire get to Blacksong's den, and Blacksong confirms that she has green cough. She prepares her a nest in her den near Goldenfern, and tells Solarwind not to visit too often, for he could catch green cough too. He doesn't care, but Dawnfire insists that she didn't want him sick too. Reluctantly, Solarwind agrees. :Blacksong's store of catmint gets smaller and smaller, and soon there is only enough left for one cat; if it were split the effects would be useless. Dawnfire insists that Goldenfern take it, as she was much more sick than herself. After an argument, Goldenfern finally took the dose of catmint. :The two friends begin to get even more sick, because Blacksong was out of catmint. When Solarwind visits, he tells them both that Rubystar had confirmed that RiverClan would attack ThunderClan for the Misty Glade. He promises Dawnfire that no matter what happens, he loved her, and always would. :When the day of the battle comes, Solarwind comes in to tell them what was going on, and that he would see them afterwards. Dawnfire tells him she loves him before he leaves. :While the battle patrols are gone, Dawnfire and Goldenfern discuss the battle, wondering if RiverClan would prevail. :Around sunset, the battle patrols return, victorious. Solarwind slips in to tell them all that happened, while Rubystar addressed the Clan. Solarwind had retrieved a huge clump of catmint from the Misty Glade, and Blacksong was dividing it up among Dawnfire and Goldenfern. :Over the next few days, with plenty of catmint now, Goldenfern and Dawnfire begin to recover. Solarwind visits more and more, and Goldenfern is often visited by Brindlepaw. :After Dawnfire's recovery, her sister, Glossypelt, returns to RiverClan. Dawnfire is overjoyed, as she had not seen her sister since she had been an apprentice. Dawnfire is very happy for her when Glossypelt and Troutstream become mates, because she knew that even when they had been apprentices, they had been right for each other. :Very soon after Glossypelt's return, Troutstream is killed by a wolf. Glossypelt avenges her mate's death, but she is numb with grief, and she cries into Dawnfire's shoulder during the burial, saying that she was expecting Troutstream's kits. :A quarter moon later, after a life changing discussion with Leopardspots, the RiverClan medicine cat, Dawnfire takes Solarwind to the Moonfield at night. There, she reveals the news that she is carrying their kits. Dawnfire is still shocked herself as she retells what Leopardspots had told her, and Solarwind is stunned into gleeful silence. The two had begun to suspect that Dawnfire might never have kits, and even though they had each other, they would have loved to raise a family together. Solarwind and Dawnfire spend the whole night there, lying side by side and talking about what their kits would be like. Images Real Life Image *''Note: This isn't exactly what she looks like, but it's pretty close :)'' Fan Art SolarwindandDawnfirelineart.png|Solarwind and Dawnfire, Colored by Nightfall, line art by *Tesseri-ShiraLine art here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Family Members: Mate: :Solarwind: Living Father: :Graywind: Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Lilyblossom: Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :GlossypeltRevealed on the IRC, February 3rd, 2011: Living :Frostkit: Deceased, Member of StarClan Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Mentor Category:Living Characters Category:Queen Category:To Be Deleted